


甘蔗地

by deadpigeons



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpigeons/pseuds/deadpigeons
Kudos: 1





	甘蔗地

他问我关于那些事我还记得什么。

印第安纳州霍金斯的1983年11月6日。他把日子精确到日。他看起来像个条子，但我从没做过不该做的，我问心无愧，或者说我读过一点大学，毫不必要的能识一点字，法律没明文规定我要事事都听他的。他走进来，每一步都盯着我，烧烤架上头的生肉发出噼里啪啦声，他下颌骨粗且宽大，咬肌鼓起，金色的胡渣像麦穗一样乍起，让我印象深刻的是他的眼睛。一些警察跟你插科打诨的，给你的车贴罚单，欠费喝酒，鼻子上布满衰老和酒精过度的血丝，像一块即将剥落的被敲坏了的窗，他们早在你举枪前先把你解决了，在你脖子上又重又狠地来那么一下。但他不是这样，他眼睛里透露出一点天可怜见的良知，他是个好条子，好警棍，知道自己不是个拳击手。

他问我：“你关于1983年的事情还有印象吗？你记得多少？”

他穿着浅蓝色紧绷着身体的衬衫，腹部略微下垂，裤腰上别着枪。我继续翻我的生肉，一面焦了，我不是很在乎它焦了多少。他又往前了一步，头发像一阵狂乱的枯草，你在风刮过时候能在麦地里看到它们被无形的脚踩倒，你在一个条子头上看到同样的光景。

他眼皮肿着，眉毛边有一道血迹，眼球里布满血丝。

“1983年死了很多羊，它们像是集体被狼咬断了脖子，在那之后我们遇到了虫害，无缘无故有人把南瓜秧子扯断。那时候庄稼人都说是要降下十灾。”

我开口时候感到口干，嗓子里挺重地相互挤压一下，每个音节都粗重，粗粝的元音像蛇一样蜿蜒着滚在地上。

“你想知道什么，警官？是什么让你们重新调查这些老案子。两年前有人被调走，警察很少被调走，毕竟没人愿意来。你没法去问当时的检察官吗？”

我把肉从包装袋里挤出来，粉色的、即将破碎的肉块，纹理交纵着。我把肉乘进盘子，把蓝色的向内放射的条纹，艾丽莎说它像荷叶，蓝色荷叶。烧烤架上滋滋冒油。

“那个失踪的男孩。”

我的余光捕捉到他立在那里，像座英雄冢，他看上去又失意又颓废。我喜欢看到条子失意和颓废，更何况他没花功夫做一点伪装，真实地裸露着。我现在有点儿喜欢他了。

在我的院子里我烧烤着，烈阳把酒精和蒸发的汗液和水汽一起从皮肤下的血管里蒸出来。我抬起肩膀时有点儿过度的酸痛。我开口时他看向我，我不清楚他想从我这儿得到什么，他的眼神随着我的手臂挪动着，从一个碟子到另一个。我把胡椒粉洒在其中的一个盘上。

“拜耶斯家的孩子。小男孩。现在已经不是了。他被找回来了，又失踪了。有人说他死了，在山顶边上的殡仪馆看到有孩子贴着栏杆把一点窗帘掰开，往里边看到一个即将被火化的小男孩。皮肤苍白，头发乌黑，闭着眼。乌里斯，那个火葬人员，发现他们，用手电筒把整个墓园照了一遍。他们就尖叫着往山上跑了，跑过墓园和废弃的水坝。整个废弃的下水道管路交通，最后他们面对着一大片的海水。拜耶斯的自行车像一块浮起的救生圈那样整个儿地稳稳地卡在两片隆起的礁石之间。那片沙滩粗粝、面向北边，海浪涌过留下一些细密的沙眼。拜耶斯家的孩子死在那里。乔伊抱着他的脑袋，眼泪冲破她的眼睑，像没修好的水坝。哈灵顿的朋友们疯传是他哥哥把他推到水里，乔纳森是吗？乔纳森拜耶斯，拿着摄像机到处乱跑，他被叫去警局做过笔录，有一些小打小闹的侵犯隐私的前科，但据我所知这也全赐他们的福。小男孩们被找回来了不是吗？迈克尔·惠勒。他现在也不是小男孩了，亨德森，卢卡斯，应该是他们三个。他们失踪时候失踪了整整一礼拜，回来的时候一声不响。霍普警察把他们带回来的，他领养一个小姑娘，脑袋像苦刑犯一样光溜溜。”

他问我为什么知道那个孩子。我说他自那以后总是在找一些活干，单身汉用不着干这些，他买一些风信子、绣球花，简易侍弄的花草。他到这个年纪突然改变爱好也该养些猫猫狗狗什么的，但他要这么干也说得过去。他买的衣服，小号的，还有女式内衣，小姑娘总是会长大。他可以让她穿宽大的T恤和衬衫，牛仔裤，但不能老让她这么穿。他把她关在家里不让她出门，但没有涉及更险恶的部分，可能是因为这个孩子的身份或者是经历。他引起过一些人的注意，部分是把伦理道德挂在嘴边的人。儿童收养和福利中心的志愿者登门拜访过，两次突击检查和一次收养填报请求。他在收养文件上签了名，因为她不能被藏住了。挺长一段时间里他在为她的教育担心，一些危险儿童之所以危险就是他们流落街头而未曾接受教育。他有时候想着要把她永远藏起来，有时候又觉得她应该过更普通的日子。

我咂一咂嘴，他已经停了太久的时间，对于一个案件无关的小女孩：“我为什么知道这些，有人请我来查关于他的事，更多是关于她的事。我的客户相当关心他们过得怎么样，他付钱让我寄一些照片。因为他说他是她的亲生父亲，因为无法挽留的过错而让她逃了出来。”

好警棍皱着眉头，你能从真正善良的人脸上看到这种表情，大部分真正的硬骨头都保有相当程度的冷酷或表情僵硬，他的某个同行微笑着给我来了一下，在他讲话时嘴角几乎没有抽动过。但好警棍皱着眉，中间几乎纵深出一条裂谷，鼓起的部分在自然光的照射下略微地闪光。他几乎没什么眉毛，眉骨板直近乎相连。

“你不需要为了你的客户保密吗？”他说着，指尖敲打着裤缝。我看到他熬夜翻看档案留下的血丝，他的角膜像一块包了蚊子、花草、余震的树脂，看上去他像是有点年纪了，但绝对没到六十。他擦一擦他的手，隆起的静脉和突出的骨节，指甲焦黄。

“原理上是需要的，但你需要知道这些是吗？又有很糟糕的事发生了，你们得从以前的老案子这里找到点什么，可能和这个小女孩有关，也可能和拜耶斯有关。我已经洗手不干了，或者说换了份体面点的工作，开了家酒吧。真正的私家侦探干得并不那么有趣，案子也大多是警察在管。我们只是把个人信息抖筛子似的给你找到。我单打独干，没有完整的情报网。”

“是迈克尔，迈克尔·惠勒，他失踪了。我查到这件事，查到跟他在一起过的姑娘，我顺着他查到这里，知道有另一个男孩失踪。”他坐立不安，也不完全是，他觉得线索断在这里了。他像瘾君子即将发病，双手颤抖着点了一根烟。他在车上忍住了，他以为他能再忍一些时间。

天开始转黑，风也变得冷了。我转过头，看到他正在燃一根细长的烟，我戒烟是在两个月之前，贴片在我的手臂上留下了圆形的痕迹，我很想尝尝它，或者是别的原因。我挺喜欢他的。我让他把烟喷在我脸上，我公布了按时计费的价钱，“我可以帮你最后干这么一回。这不包括可能会有的那些费用，我会帮你问一些人，查一些事。你是从别的地方转来的是吗？”

我查到了本尼·哈默德的住址，在1983他曾给当地服务中心的社会保障热线打过电话。我通过社区服务服务中心的报查档案知道这件事，总部的人告诉我它是秘密档案，和一连串的名单放在一起。哈默德在下午五点二十分预约，预计问题是要在第二天解决。他提到女孩：可能受到了虐待，剃着很短的头发。他见到她时饥饿且沉默。第二天上门的志愿者没有找到他。他不在任何可能在的地方，他没有成立家庭，常客以为他因为要事而闭了店。我需要知道任何一个在场的人，来确定的确他按照他所描述的那样大叫着跑向后厨来证明女孩确实存在。这段语音没有任何副本和备份，但当天的服务工作者告诉了我一个名字：康妮·弗雷泽，她在社会服务部，当时时她负责处理这件事。因为她提到第二天上门时吃了闭门羹，她的同事都对它有所印象。她有点神经质，金发掺点棕色，像一阵雨使它褪色了。她的颧骨突出，脸颊消瘦，微笑起来总有点吻部前突。

我赶到她家时她正在浇花，她精心侍弄花草，不允许花园里出现任何杂乱无章的现象，尤其喜欢郁金香。她蹲在一丛花边上，穿着白色亚麻色上衣和一条米色的宽松家居裤，她是那种无论何时都会让淡淡的洗衣皂香气传来的女人。她开口时很有信服力，但相当柔和：“哈默德住在兰道夫巷，多少号我不清楚，但档案袋里应该有。他失踪了整整两个月，直到他的店铺转让的信息出现在当地报纸上。他在电话里称呼这个小女孩有轻微的语言障碍，词汇量和频率都让人担忧。她头发理得很短，我们担心她是受了父母的虐待，甚至可能是从彭赫斯特逃出来的。”她保持着微笑，用手拨弄了一些略微倾斜的花茎。花园被分隔了四个板块，甚至用水泥砌了一条十五码的小道。

“不会说话可能意味着她没有受过教育，被窝藏着，甚至在婴孩时期没有经受足够的语言刺激。我们提出了预约时间，她有戒心、行动不符合常理，焦虑且注意力难以集中，哈默德提出他需要再照看她一会儿，而当天的预约名单也确实满了。我们认为她需要时间，匆忙地将她从一个大人手里转向另一个大人是欠考虑的。”她的声音微妙而有节奏地浮动着，直到她望向我，“你在找她吗？”

“这件事涉及到我的委托人，他非常关心她的动向。”

我向她道过了谢。哈默德的店铺在兰道夫巷4819号，已经被租出去了，现在的店长是位七十上下的老人，女性，相当消瘦，老人斑在她手上均匀地分布着、手腕几乎是我食指和拇指环成的扣。这家店卖甜甜圈（多种口味）、咖啡和冰淇淋。不是那种你在大城市买到的浇着焦糖、糖粉和曲奇碎屑的冰淇淋，是那种冰柜里冻得梆硬的冰淇淋桶。我对了对表，现在距离午饭时间过了两小时，在我点牛排时她侧身露出了素食主义的牌子。

她知道拜耶斯家的事，挺久之前它是整个镇子的谈资，她向我提到了乔伊·拜耶斯在那段时间所做出的的一切努力，但也提到了有人给他们家打骚扰电话、提供虚假信息。人们做这些事只是因为无聊，但也有人在混淆视听。弗雷泽的电话录音没有备份，哈默德失踪了，店铺却被很快地租出去，他的邻居声称在当夜听到枪声，附近的摄像头同时缺少了某段时间的影像。我搅拌了一下蔬菜沙拉，夹着球生菜、苦菊和芝麻菜，我找到了煮鸡胸肉，像一个发育不良的孩子的拇指。她突然想起来似的，你知道老太太常常会露出一副在阳光下打着盹惊醒的表情：“霍普局长让我们尽量别给拜耶斯家打电话。她家的电话烧坏了，因为风暴还是什么的，但在那之前，她接过一个只有呼吸声的电话。”

“你确定她能凭借呼吸声来确定线索，而不是对一个搞恶作剧的人发出的鼻息流眼泪吗？”

“她说那是威尔·拜耶斯，我相信一个女人无论什么时候都能认出自己孩子的呼吸声，他们说乔伊神经质、毛毛躁躁，还和隆尼·拜耶斯结了婚。但这和她爱自己的孩子，为他而焦虑没有一点关系。”她说话时就像个干瘪的、黄蜡铸成的干尸，但她说的话挺不赖的。我继续往深处拨，找到了圣女果和煮得过老的白煮蛋。我把苦菊划拉到一边：“关于威尔拜耶斯你知道多少？”

她瞪着眼看了我一会儿，有时候我觉得所有老太太正正经经开始思考，并且用有一种深思熟虑且饱含忧情的目光看着你时，它会显得是在瞪你：“你需要了解这些事是吗？你是警察？你刚来这个州？”

“我只是需要完成我的委托，有人替我的每小时花钱，我答应他会在一礼拜内解决它，他刚上任，霍普局长又被调离了。其他警员都没这么上心，说起威尔拜耶斯只能给一个朦胧大体的刻板印象。”

她又审查了我一番，我没抬起头，好警棍挺奇怪，他知道的未免太少了些，但他表现得像是对一个案子投入了相当的精力，在好几个夜晚翻阅卷宗和调查情况。可能是有些案宗被封了，出于一些上层的原因。好警棍查得挺憋屈，但什么也没有得到。外行人有时候能用自己的情报网知道一些东西，警察却会被严加密防。

她没继续追问下去，眼神显得有点儿空洞的无奈，你看到小男孩坐在公园里对着空的水道管会有同样的想法，他们小心翼翼，神情像爱鸟人士。她瘪了瘪嘴说：“威尔在霍金斯中学上学，他的老师是思考特克拉克，专教地理和生物。他是我教出的学生，当然我在那时候老被叫做老干尸或者木乃伊什么的，我教他时差不多五十出头，但形象跟现在没有太大区别。”

我没去打断她关于她没太大区别的形容，在我上次乘火车时有个晃荡着梨形小腿、穿着粉红色连衣裙的五十岁左右的胖太太同我说：“在经历了这些之后，我都不知道我是年轻了还是老了。（她提了她在墨西哥和加州的亲戚，甚至说在英国有过一个女婿，她老是得去看看他们，路上她就会油然而生某种内部时间紊乱的感觉，她摇着头，用胖手指指着我的鼻尖说：“同样是一首曲子容量的时间，每个音符都是错乱的。”）”对很多人来说威尔的失踪就是近在眼前的事，但事实上那已经是三年前了。

“他说威尔和其他人都不一样，他是个相当敏感的孩子，他的感情大多时候是高浓度的。隆尼的缺席对他的早期儿童教育起到了很重大的影响，他对乔伊说：“他是个小娘炮，太过于粘人（needy）了。”时，威尔就站在墙角。他缺乏自信，容易在难题面前焦虑、形成短暂的空白期。我想他应该会写点日记、有个秘密基地，再不济也会有一本绘本。你想了解他可以从这里入手，或者你可以去找乔伊和乔纳森，我会把地址写给你，但你需要温柔些，对待他们要尽可能地友好。”


End file.
